scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (film)
This page is about the film. For other uses of the title, see Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (disambiguation). Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase is the fourth in a series of direct-to-video animated films based on Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. As is the case with all Scooby-Doo-related projects, the film is produced by Warner Bros. Animation, yet carries a Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. copyright and logo. It is recognized as the last "official" Hanna-Barbera production, as Warner Bros. had fully absorbed Hanna-Barbera after the passing of co-founder William Hanna. Premise Mystery Inc. face their most dangerous case yet: Cyber space! Synopsis The mystery gang visits Freddy's friend, Eric, at his college. Eric invited them because he made a prize-winning computer game based on their adventures using a high-tech laser. They arrive at the same time a scary beast called the Phantom Virus is causing mayhem. It is established that the monster has been "materialized" from the Phantom Virus which has infected Eric's program and that it can be weakened by using high-powered magnets. The suspects appear to be Eric's teacher, Professor Kaufman; Bill, a fellow student who is a baseball-loving programmer; and a grumpy police officer. During one of the Phantom Virus' scare runs and after the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! theme song is played, the gang and the virus are beamed into Eric's ten-level video game. To finish each level, they have to find Scooby Snacks, or Scooby Snax. Level one is set on the moon. The second level is set in Ancient Rome. The third level takes place during prehistoric times. The fourth level takes place under the ocean. The fifth level is set in a backyard. The sixth level takes place in the Samurai era. The seventh takes place in Ancient Egypt. The eighth is set during medieval times. The ninth takes place at the North Pole. On the tenth level, the gang discover cyber-versions of themselves at a restauraunt. They help the gang deal with the Phantom Virus and the guardians of the last box of 'Scooby Snacks' boxes - which are monsters that the gang had faced before: Jaguaro, Gator Ghoul, the Tar Monster, Old Iron Face, and the Creeper. All of them are real in this game, whereas originally in reality, they were people in costume. The Phantom Virus leads the villains. After a chase through the amusement park, they find the box of Scooby Snacks in the game arcade. Scooby-Doo and his cyber-clone defeat the Phantom Virus. Back in their real world the gang, using the Phantom Virus' baseball terms, unmasked his creator, Bill, who was upset that his game wasn't picked, since he has been at the college longer than Eric. Cast and characters Songs Villains * Phantom Virus created by Bill McLemore * Old Iron Face (cyber-villain) * Jaguaro (cyber-villain) * Creeper (cyber-villain) * Gator Ghoul (cyber-villain) * Tar Monster (cyber-villain) * Skeleton gladiators (cyber-villains) * Lion (cyber-villain) * Samurai (cyber-villain) * T-Rex (cyber-villain) * Moon Ghosts (cybers-villains) Suspects Culprits Locations * University * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase video game Continuity * Cyber Shaggy's outfit is similar to Shaggy's old outfit which he wore in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, and Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf. * The villains from the real gang's past are from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! and The Scooby-Doo Show: ** The Creeper appeared in the SDWAY episode, Jeepers, It's the Creeper. ** The Tar Monster appeared in the self-titled TSDS episode, The Tar Monster. ** Old Iron Face in the TSDS episode, The Creepy Case of Old Iron Face. ** The Jaguaro in the TSDS episode, Jeepers, It's the Jaguaro!. ** And lastly the Gator Ghoul first appeared in TSDS episode, The Gruesome Game Of The Gator Ghoul. Notes/trivia * In a post-credits scene, the gang reveals what each liked about the game; this is usually removed from television airings. * The animation of this direct-to-video movie differs slightly from the three prior released movies, while the style remains the same, the darker shading has been removed leaving a brighter look. After this the film series would go back to a traditional 2-D look for the next two films while returning Fred and Daphne to their original attire (i.e. Fred with his white shirt and ascot, Daphne in her purple skirt, and headband etc). * It is also the first Scooby-Doo movie to slightly return to the original format where the monster isn't real, though the overall plot still varies significantly from the established formula. In this case, the villain is a venomous computer virus created by someone, so it can be argued that the monster was never considered real. However, since the virus was exactly what it claimed to be, it can also be considered 'real' at the same time. The Scooby-Doo movies would not feature real supernatural creatures again until Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King, though at the end of Scooby-Doo! And The Loch Ness Monster Scooby sees the real monster before saying his catch-phrase bewildered. * This is the first Scooby-Doo direct-to-video movie to have Grey DeLisle as the voice of Daphne (due to the death of Mary Kay Bergman in 1999). However, she does not permanently voice Daphne for all direct-to-video films until Scooby-Doo! And The Loch Ness Monster. * This is the last time Scott Innes does the voice of both Shaggy and Scooby as Casey Kasem would re-assume the role of Shaggy for the next film, and Frank Welker was offered the role of Scooby, therefore, Innes was no longer needed. However, Innes would continue to voice the characters in video games and commercials. This is also the last time B.J. Ward voices Velma. * This film is dedicated in memory of creator William Hanna who died before the movie could be seen and before Hanna-Barbera was absorbed into Warner Bros. Animation. * Velma is the only character whose cyber double has no relation to an original look of the gang in the past: the only real difference is the three-dimensional look of the real Velma. Ironically though it's her who points out that they haven't told Eric about "their" change in clothes. The same could be said about Cyber-Scooby, only his fur is darker and wears a red collar. * A video game based on this film was made by THQ for the PlayStation and GameBoy Advance. * This is the third time Scooby has dressed up as a blond nurse, second time as a disguise; the previous times were in the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode, A Bicycle Built For Boo!, and The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episode, Scoobsie. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Jaguaro falls down the slide and both Scooby and Cyber-Scooby wave good-bye, both of their collars are red and their fur is the same shade of brown Cyber-Scooby's is. * In the scene where Jaguaro was walking in the carnival, both Scooby and Cyber-Scooby have their collars blue. * When Velma was explaining about finding the box of Scooby Snacks, in the first level, she has Daphne's voice instead of her normal voice. * In the scene during "Double Double Joint", when both Velma's run into the petting zoo, followed by Old Iron Face, it clearly states CYBER AND PETTING ZOO on a banner behind them. The "L" in CYBERLAND is missing. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * When both Freds are being chased by the Gator Ghoul they keep calling it "him" or "he" when infact the Gator Ghoul was a woman, but since it's not real to begin with it doesn't really matter. * The Creeper from the original series growled while the one featured in this movie simply states its name in a menacing tone of voice. * Interestingly enough, the Creeper is the only villain from the original series Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! to appear in this movie. All the others are from The Scooby-Doo Show. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase VHS. * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase DVD. * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Blu-ray. Quotes "Great work Scoobs." (Fred and Cyber Fred appear and Scooby and Cyber Scooby become scared) "Don't be scared, it's just us." (Scooby points behind them and Gator Ghoul is seen.) "Roar!" :- Cyber Fred and Gator Ghoul. *Shaggy: (to the virus) "Nice try, Phantom Virus. But you can't fool us." *Scooby and Cyber Scooby: "Yeah." (Scooby and Cyber Scooby walk to the Gator Ghoul) *Gator Ghoul: "Roar!" (Scooby and Cyber Scooby start pulling his head harder and harder, but nothing seems to happen) *Scooby and Cyber Scooby: "Errrrh. Errh! ERH!" *Gator Ghoul: (to Scooby) "ROOOOOOOOAR!" *Shaggy: "Tough time with the mask, guys?" *Scooby: "H-h-he's real. (giggles and cleans Gator Ghoul and Cyber Scooby picks Gator's skin) *Gator Ghoul: (to Cyber Scooby) "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" *Daphne: "That means that they're all real!" *Creeper: "Creeper! ROOOAR!" *Daphne: "Jeepers, it's the Creeper." *Cyber Velma: "The what?" *Fred: "He's one of the villains from our past." *Shaggy: (notices someone else coming) "And he's got a pet." (Jaguaro appears with Creeper) *Jaguaro: "ROOAR!" *Phantom Virus: (to Daphne) "How right you are, my dear." (Virus tells his minions to come. Tar Monster, Gator Ghoul, Jaguaro, Creeper, and Old Iron Face walk toward the gang and they growl) Gallery File:Cyber_Chase_DVD_front_cover.jpg|DVD Gator Ghoul (Cyber Chase).png Tar Monster (Cyber Chase).png Skeleton gladiators (Cyber Chase).png Cyber Velma.png Cyber Daphne.png Cyber Fred.png Cyber Shaggy.png Cyber Scooby.jpg Cyber Mystery Inc.png CyberchaseDragon1.jpg References }} Category:Direct-to-video films